


Chill, For Real, or We're Gunna Get Killed

by Sonny_Westbrooks



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Blackouts, Blood Loss, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny_Westbrooks/pseuds/Sonny_Westbrooks
Summary: He was alone now and all he had with him was a bat and whatever was in Pete’s bag, though he’d not been willing to use the things inside it. Taking a deep breath he stepped back into the bodega and leaned up against the counter, fiddling with the bat in his hands. “Navi man I need you here...honestly though I hope you and Abuela are sa-” a sharp pain struck him just below his chest and he collapsed.





	

_“¿Oye, qué pasó? Vino el apagón ¡ay dios!”_  
  
The lights were out. Right as the lights went out Sonny knew something wasn’t right. Quickly he made dropped what he was doing and quickly made his way to the store door, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “Shit...whats going on?” no signal, just his luck. “I-I gotta guard the store I..what happened to the electricity?”  
  
Time itself seemed to freeze around him. This was really happening and he needed to act fast. He pulled the door shut and dug the key out of his pocket, surely Usnavi wouldn’t mind him locking up early for the night. As he went to tug the grate down, screams from down the street got louder. Occasional gunfire sounded off as well, and Sonny hoped and prayed to god that they didn’t come anywhere near where the bodega was. He didn’t need Usnavi getting on him about the store being broken into.  
  
A hand tapped on his shoulder causing Sonny to nearly jump at least three feet into the air, turning and stumbling back before he’d realized who it was.  
“Sonny man what are you still doing here? Don’t you hear the people shootin’ down the street? We gotta get outa’ here!”  
  
“I-I yeah okay one second.” Sonny sighed with a long shaking breath, “Just have to pull the grate down.” The grate had other plans. As he gave the large metal door a tug down, it stuck. Another tug, but not a budge. “D-damn Pete I...I can’t go I gotta guard the store I’m sorry. The grate won’t come down.”  
  
“Sonny just leave the store. Look I get you want Usnavi’s bodega to be fine but right now I think your life is far more important than some store!” Pete frowned. But the look in Sonny’s eyes told him they really were going to have to do this, “Okay fine. I think I have some roman candles still. I’ll help you keep the place safe.”  
  
After giving the grate one last tug Sonny slightly nodded, “Thank you Pete. I-I think I hear some people coming this way. Let me go grab my bat from the back. I’ll be right back.”  
  
“Grab me a light too okay?” Sonny nodded once more and ran back into the store, making his way carefully through the dark and grabbing a small, wooden baseball bat off the rack. On his way back out he managed to grab a decent lighter, hopefully he’d remember to pay Usnavi back later for it.  
  
As Sonny made his way back out and handed Pete the lighter, a group of people with knives came closer than them. Pete quickly pulled one of the roman candles out of his bag and lit it, sparks flying about as he ran toward the group of people. “Back up!” He hissed, “Back up or get burned!”  
The gang didn’t let up and Pete really was not in the mood for fighting, but if it meant protecting Sonny then he’d have to.  He frowned and slightly shook the candle, causing sparks to fly further toward the people. “Go on! Get out of here!” he hissed, “Don’t make me come after you!” When they continued to come closer, Pete started to bolt after them. The group stopped in their tracks and swiftly turned around, running off as he came after them with the fire. Light sparks lightly hitting the ground.  
  
Sonny watched as the group and Pete vanished into the streets ahead while the panic set in. He was alone now and all he had with him was a bat and whatever was in Pete’s bag, though he’d not been willing to use the things inside it. Taking a deep breath he stepped back into the bodega and leaned up against the counter, fiddling with the bat in his hands. “Navi man I need you here...honestly though I hope you and Abuela are sa-” a sharp pain struck him just below his chest and he collapsed.  
  
\-------  
_“Sonny I’m going out tonight so you’re going to have to keep a very close eye on the shop until closing time.” Usnavi adjusted his cap and handed his younger cousin the stores keys, “And if anything goes wrong I want you to give me a call alright? Remember that the phone is only for an emergency. Nothing else, and no fooling around with Pete in here.” He huffed, “Don’t want to catch you doing any of that funny stuff you two do.”_  
  
_“Navi chill man you need to trust me more.” Sonny laughed, taking a bite from his snickers bar, “After all, I_ **_was_ ** _the one who hooked you up with Vanessa remember? If anything you owe me too.”_  
  
_“I already told you what you want is free. Don’t make me demote you to just diet cola champagne again.” Sonny put his hands up for surrender, hopping up on the stores counter and sliding behind it. Usnavi grabbed his jacket and before making his way out the door gave his cousin one last look and smiled, “I’m counting on this place to be spotless when I get back Sonny.”_  
  
_Sonny grinned, “You bet it will be ‘Navi! Don’t you worry, I promise everything will be in perfect shape!”_  
\-------  
  
Usnavi had gone and checked on Abuela Claudia the night of the blackout, leaving Vanessa and Sonny to fend for themselves. He had tried multiple times to call in to Vanessa but she was either ignoring him or her phone had died. He’d not thought once about calling Sonny and he felt awful about it, making his way quickly down to the bodega and not at all expecting what he would find there.  
  
Pete was sitting on the red stained floor. In his arms was a lifeless Sonny.  
Usnavi froze. Unable to breath, unable to think, unable to do anything. All he could do was stare at Sonny’s body and listen to Pete crying. Then he snapped, “Pete what did you do! Get away from him! Go!” He quickly moved and shoved Pete away, taking Sonny from the teen and growling, “Stay away!”  
  
“U-Usnavi you got it wrong I-I just came back a-and found him here!” Pete stuttered. “I-I swear I just l-left for a few seconds. Just to chase the thugs away from him I...I d-don’t know what happened...I-I…” Pete’s voice broke and he fell silent. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“Just go.” Usnavi pressed his head against his cousin as Pete quickly bolted out the store. Usnavi choked back sobs, quietly whispering to his cousin in broken words. Pleading for him to come back even though he knew the pleas were useless.  
  
Sonny was gone, lost forever, and there was nothing Usnavi could ever do to bring him back.

**Author's Note:**

> I am honest to god so sorry you had to read this.  
> Have anything to tell me? Talk to me on Graffiti-Sonny.Tumblr.com!
> 
> Please note I will be writing at least a short second chapter for this along with an alternate ending at some point.


End file.
